Evil Plans
by NeJ Kazuki
Summary: Marik plans to take over the world. One shot.


Evil Plans  
  
By, NéJ Kazuki  
  
Edited by, Hikaru Kosuzaku  
  
This is all based on a pic that my friend told me about. And My weird, imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own any characters of Yu-Gi-Oh." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bwahahaha! Fifteen! Fifteen, I will say it again, fifteen, vassals for taking over this pathetic world! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! But only fifteen...hmm...I need more. Well, what I have so far is enough to take over little Japan. But the world? Maybe France also...I need more followers!  
  
I could go on a marching campaign...or stand on a stage and persuade people to join me...but how?  
  
Shall I persuade them with flowers? No...only girls like flowers, and weird boys. I don't want the same thing to happen like last week...my motorcycle! Now I'm forced to ride a juvenile scooter! Anyway, maybe puppy eyed puppies! No...that would bring more girls...after what happened last month. A swarm of "fans" standing outside the Shrine, holding signs and other objects to illustrate their...love...for me. It isn't my fault I was born so attractive.  
  
"Master Marik, why are you...hugging yourself?"  
  
Marik turned around, surprised to find Odeon standing there...blankly staring. "I felt a draft you fool! Now go on you dope, and check my vassals!" Marik glared, watching (him) Odeon disappear from view.  
  
Now where was I? Oh yes, I have the fantastic idea! A slogan! One that will attract everyone from all corners of the earth. "Come to the dark side! We have cookies!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"Marik? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
  
"LEAVE ME BE ODEON!!!!!!"  
  
Oh yes, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cookies...and milk! It's diabolically EVIL!! With these sugar addicting sweets little demonic kids will join me!! The government would never hurt little demonic kids!!  
  
Now...on to the next phase of my plan...what will I use as weapons if a war starts and any countries try to attack me. Hmmm...  
  
*Duh! You'd use some sort of Nuclear Weapon*  
  
"Malik? Is that you..."  
  
*No, I'm the Easter bunny!*  
  
"But it's the middle of July..."  
  
*OH COURSE IT'S ME YOU FOOL! Anyway back to what we were talking about..."  
  
"Oh yes, well...I don't like the sound of Nuclear Weapons...I'll use big monsters! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
*...Like that Brain Washing show you watch? What's it called..."  
  
Footsteps clattered on the shrine's cobble stone floor leading to Marik's room.  
  
"Sir!" address two bass voices.  
  
Marik titled his head over in the direction in which his name was called. Violet eyes glaring furiously at the hooded figures. "Yes?"  
  
There was a moment of silence (sounds like that thing we do at school). "POWER RANGERS IS ON!!!!!!" said deep voices screeched in high-pitched screams of joy as they bounced away down the hall like mindless bunnies.  
  
Marik sweatdropped.  
  
*P-power R-rangers!? WHAAT?!*  
  
"Well...the bad guys are like me, trying to taking over the world and such, and they use really big monsters!"  
  
*...And die!*  
  
"M-master Marik?"  
  
Marik flung around, finding Odeon, once again standing there with a vacant gaze. "Go away Odeon! I want to finish my evil plans!"  
  
Odeon bowed and walked off, leaving Marik alone. The Bishie took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
  
*Evil plans?* Malik asked.  
  
From the eyes of Marik, Malik glanced down and found chibish stick drawings of Marik holding a platter of cookies, in the other hand milk, being followed by kids...demonic...kids. Scribbled out with a black sharpie were two of Marik running away from a mob of random fan girls—and weird boys--with flowers and...puppy-eyed puppies...  
  
*Evil plans...* Malik repeated. *YOU CALL THESE EVIL PLANS!?!?*  
  
"But the little kids! They can take over easily! No county's government would kill little cute kids...with cookies!"  
  
*You do have a point...unless you're in France and you have American children, and yes, I thought they were little demonic kids...*  
  
"Yes they are...but, you and me finally have agreed on something!!"  
  
*That is true* said the dark spirit.  
  
Malik didn't say anything for awhile, he just watched Marik draw a picture of himself on a lop-sided Earth, demonic children surrounding him and cookies flying in the background, oh yes, you couldn't forget the milk moustache everyone had.  
  
Marik was happily humming to himself when Malik asked, *Now we must talk about your interest with Power Rangers*  
  
"Iishizu! Malik is picking on me again!"  
  
"Please stop it Malik!" Iishizu's voice echoed in the hallway.  
  
*You told on me! Hey!*  
  
"Heh, heh."  
  
*Great...so how else are you going to get Children on your side, just if the cookies don't work.*  
  
"I don't know...what else do little kids like?"  
  
Marik sighed, laying his head down on the desk, listening for any help or advice.  
  
"Bob the Builder!!"  
  
Marik darted up and ran down the stone hallways finding his fifteen followers crowed around the TV, singing along with the theme song of some random show.  
  
"Scoop, Muck, and Dizzy! Rolly too! Lofty and Wendy join the crew!"  
  
"What is this show?"  
  
"It's a children's show! Quite popular, all kids love it!"  
  
"Really?" Marik paused. "I shall harness the power of BOB THE BUILDER!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
